While ratchet wrenches have been used in the previously used in various fields including dentistry, it is particularly useful to know the amount of torque that each partial rotation and subsequent ratcheting of the wrench places on the screw or bolt. Thus, unlike a torque limiter, which does not allow the torque to exceed a certain amount, a need exists for a ratchet wrench having a torque indicator that progressively indicates the torque as it is being exerted on the bolt or screw. Further, a need exists for this device to be located in a relatively small housing especially when it is to be used in small regions, such as in the mouth.